beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Attraction
Attraction is the 12th episode of Season 1 of Beware the Batman. It was rumored to air on January 11, 2014, but did not. When the episode will air is uncertain. Despite its unaired status, it is available on the Beware the Batman DVD released 2/18/2014. Official Description Magpie is back and determined to take out Batman's new partner, Katana, at any cost. Plot The episode opens with Batman and Katana pulling up in their vehicles to find Lunk Head stealing a car by actually lifting it up over his head and running off with it. Katana confronts the hulking criminal but Lunk Head tosses his "new toy" at her. She aims a kick at him but he catches her leg. Before he can hurt her, Batman arrives and knocks him into a lamp post, putting Lunk Head down for the count. Batman then casually warns Katana of the falling post which narrowly misses her. He quips that "It isn't over unitll it's over." before kneeling down to cuff the unconscious Lunk Head. Meanwhile, at Blackgate, Magpie sits in her cell piecing together a picture when Batman arrives to bring Lunk Head in. Magpie calls him over to visit. She is very excited to see him as it has been some time since he last came to see her and her obsession with him has gotten worse. When she sees Katana, she becomes jealous, claiming that Katana doesn't know Batman the way she does and that she doesn't deserve to be by his side. Once they leave she rails against the bars of her cell and, at once, convinces herself that Batman came to seek her help to get rid of Katana but couldn't say so with her watching. The obsessed Magpie manipulates poor Lunk Head into using his strength to get her out of her cell and makes her escape. As Batman and Katana drive down the street, they suddenly see a large explosion inside of a jewelry store. As they roll up on the scene Magpie attacks, avoiding Batman and going after Katana with lethal intent. Before she can do any damage though, Batman intervenes, calling her by her real name; Margaret. Magpie is furious as she hates that name. He tries to convince her that he didn't want her to escape or hurt Katana. Katana inquires as to what is going on between them and Batman forcefull says that there is nothing between them. Hearing this, Magpie becomes even more angry and throws Batman aside and resumes her attack on Katana. Katana draws her blade and the two fight. Katana eventually gains the upper hand but is interuppted by Batman who stops the fight. Magpie takes advantage of the distraction and kicks her way free. She vaults over the Batmobile and uses her claws to slice into the gas tank of Katana's cycle, causing the bike to explode, and escapes. At the Manor , Bruce, Tatsu, and Alfred watch a news program detailing Magpie's crime spree. She has been hitting numerous stores and leaving clutches of objects outside the buildings in the shape of a bat. This leads authorities to believe she and Batman are working together. Batman decides to hunt her down alone, to keep Katana from being a target. He begins his search at the place he first found her; the abandoned Miskatonic Psychiatric Hospital. Almost immediately, Magpie approaches him and asks him if he liked the gifts she left him. He tells her that he visited her because he thought it was wrong that she was put in Blackgate. She thinks she means that she belongs with him but he counters that she belongs in a hospital. She sours at this and aks him if he is afraid of what would happen if he went too far towards the dark side. If he would like it. She tells him that losing the part of her that was Margoret Sorrow made her completely free and he could be the same. At that moment, a motorcycle engine is heard outside and Magpie immediately surmises that Katana has come. She asks why he brought her here and he denies having anything to do with it. She tackles him to the ground screaming that he is lying. Batman is rendered unconscious and Magpie and Katana immediately battle. Katana is able to gain the upper hand but Magpie manages to land a clean cut to her midsection with her claws. Katana starts to feel weak and Magpie reveals that her claws are coated in curare; a poisonous herbal extract found in South America. Katana loses consciousness just as Batman regains his. He rushes to find Katana but doesn't find her. Returning to the Cave , he demands to know why Alfred let Katana follow him. Alfred fires back that he did it because he, Batman, isn't in his right mind. Whatever draws him to Magpie is clouding his judgement. They see a news alert and see that Magpie has struck again and left another gift, this time in the shape of a group of letters and numbers. Batman figures out that they are a web address and finds a live stream of Magpie with a video feed of Katana trapped in an eclosed location with a timer counting down from half an hour. Magpie says that once the timer counts down Katana will be taken care of for good. Batman goes over what Magpie told him about how they "buried" Margoret Sorrow. When her mind was wiped for her new identity, the authorities legally killed off her old one and buried her in Gotham Cemetery in an empty grave. This is where Katana has been put. Inside Sorrow's grave! Batman rushes to the rescue as Katana begins to rescue herself. She punches out the timer and uses a shard of glass to cut through the wooden lid of the coffin. Batman finds the grave with freshly disturbed earth and digging tools nearby. He quickly digs down as she digs up and finds...an empty coffin. Magpie appears and sneers that he fell for her trap. He demands to know where Katana is but she refuses. The two fight but Batman is cut by her poisoned talons and falls into the open coffin which Magpie impales with a shovel. She turns to leave only to see Katana emerge from the earth, alive. The two begin to battle as Batman, who narrowly avoided the shovel, administers an antidote from his belt and joins the fray. The two heroes are able to take Magpie down and pin her beneath her own Headstone. Back at he Manor, Bruce stands out on the balcony staring into the distance lost in thought. Tatsu aks Alfred if he will be all right. Alfred says that it isn't Bruce he is worried about but Batman. Unlike Bruce, Batman belongs to the dark and Bruce is afraid of what he will become if he stays in the dark too long as Magpie did. If that happens, it will be up to Tatsu and Alfred to lead him back to the light. Characters 'Heroes' *Batman *Katana *Alfred 'Villains' *Magpie *Lunk Head Gallery Trivia *Katana meets Magpie for the first time. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes